Sons and Daughters of the crew
by Lifes Lil Navigator
Summary: Ever wonder what if the crew had sons and daughter? what would happen? Well this is that story. I'm doing this with no editor at the moment so no hardcore flames please!
1. Fayt's Story

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" was the last thing I said to my parents as I headed out into the open seas. I was headed on my own adventure as the great pirate Monkey D. Fayt. If you can't guess my parents are Monkey D. Luffy, the pirate king, and Nami, the great map maker. I was finally old enough to head to the new world. I used to go on short adventures with my Dad and Mom taught me how to make maps. I was all set. I knew more than Dad did when he started out and my Uncle Franky had a ship ready for me named Rushing Wind. It was big enough for a good size crew but simple enough to be run by one person. My favorite part was the dragon head at the bow. I knew it was time and so did they. Mom and Dad stood on the edge of the dock waving good-bye with tears in their eyes. Mom was crying but dad held what he could back from me. He knew that with his tears I wouldn't go because I'm a big daddy's girl at heart.

"Return this hat to Shanks. The greatest pirate ever." I remember him saying as I placed the straw hat on my head. I turned away when my parents were no longer in sight and finally on my own, I ran towards the dragons head and sat down cross legged on it. A habit my Father got me into.

"YOSH! ADVENTURE!!" I shouted out loudly into the open sea. It was then it hit me. I'm alone. I looked down and went down into my room and looked in the mirror. I had my mother's body and features but my daddy's Raven black hair and gleam in the eye as well as his personality. My mother always use to tell me I was my father's daughter.

Back when I was younger I used to think sailing was the dumbest thing ever. Not a pirates daughter for sure.

"You'll love it Fayt, here I'll show you." Dad used to tell me all the time. I never wanted to go until one night I woke up in a small sail boat with my dad at the bow. I freaked out at first but then when I saw the oceans beauty I realized I wanted to do this forever.

"See told you you'd like it." He said in a very "I-told-you-so" manner and stuck his tongue out at me. Mom wasn't all that pleased. Especially when I got older and could take the boat out on my own and be away for hours and even at the most 2 days at a time. I would run out of food and then come home starving. Did I mention I had my dad's appetite as well? We used to have eating contests and I one once or twice. Until I accidently took a bite of a devil fruit he had stored. I now cannot swim and can control earth. Like those Earth benders I used to see on Avatar. I wanted a fire power but earth was cool to I guess. I used to flick stones at the children passing by my house that picked on me. Their faces were always priceless. I giggled to myself remembering all this and stepped back on deck. I looked out and pulled out my map. At least all this day and half of tomorrows to the next island to the new world. I was ready and excited. I let out one last "YOSH!"


	2. Dante's Story

"Now be careful Dante." My Father said handing me his precious sword.  
"Yes sensei." I said bowing down and receiving it. I was at the age when a man must go on his own. My sensei was Zoro, Master Swordsman of the Grand Line. I was adopted by him when he found me stealing bread in our village. He trained me to become strong and now at 19 I had to go one my own. I was strong and able to fend for myself now. I was traveling by foot till I hit the sea and then I was off on a merchant ship to Traders Island. I walked away from Sensei and never looked back. That was the rule for any swordsman. Keep your honor and never look back. I was remembering everything that had happen to lead to this day.

I was eating the bread I had stolen very greedily and that's when a great man walked up to me. He was muscular and looked like a very serious man.  
"Follow me." He said gruffly.  
To scared to argue I did. It took a few hours to reach what I would call my new home, though I didn't know it at the time. When we reached the place my eyes widen. It was so beautiful yet simple. It was a dojo like style house with nothing but forest surrounding it and that is what made it so beautiful, and still is.  
"What's your name" the man said gruffly.  
"D-Dante sir" I managed to choke out. I have to admit he was scary looking, three swords at his side and the greatest swordsman in the grand line. I was 12 and from there on I went through the hardest training I will ever go through. There were days I could not eat because I failed at whatever task he gave me, I hated it first but then came to love it. When I ate, I ate well because he had a big appetite as well and when I rested I was relaxed instead of the tense I usually was. That all brought me to this day

As I walked women swooned at my toned body. I flexed a muscle or two for them and they cooed and watched, the men bowing their heads at my new found respect and I had to make one stop before going on. I knocked on the door of the love of my life's house. Her father answered with a gruff look.  
"What do you want?" he said. Her father was a tall black haired man with a cigar in his mouth  
"Is Destiny home sir?"  
Right as I asked that she appeared in the door way.  
"Dante!" She shouted barging through her father and jumping into my arms. I caught her in a hug and spun her around once before gently setting her down. I looked at her with a sad smile. She immediately caught on.  
"What's wrong?" She asked frowning.  
"I must go."  
"What?! Why?! Where to?!" She asked all at once.  
I kissed her cheek.  
"I don't know yet." I said and kissed her softly. It was a wonderful feeling that only lasted a few seconds and I pulled away from her lips and from her. My deep Blue eyes filled with sadness when she looked away from me. I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair.  
"I guess this is good-bye." She said quietly. I turned away from her.  
"Indeed…it is." I said just as quietly, and that was the end. I walked away feeling a rock in the pit of my stomach but it was something that had to be done. I headed off towards the coast without looking back.

**Spoiler Alert! Do not look unless you have read the current chapter!!  
Rant session starts now!:** Why!!?? Why Did Ace of all people have to die!? And in such a sad way!! I want to cry!! WAAAAA *cries* Poor Luffy....*sniff sniff* **:Rant over.  
**Ok so yeah this is just a random Idea For a story I had. Comments and Stuff like that will be appreciated greatly. I'm kinda outta practice for fanfics. OH! Mystery Island will be finished! I just have to put all my stuff on my new computer but it will be finished!! Sorry for the wait! Hope you like this story!! ^_^


	3. The Meeting

Fayt woke up that morning to find the island only half the day away. She jumped for joy and ran to the head and sat on it. She couldn't hide her excitement. All kinds of thoughts were running through her head: new crew, adventure, good food, trinket shops; but when the trinket shops crossed her mind she realized, no berries….or gold. She dashed off the dragons head into the gold room. There she found at least half of her mother's store. Her eyes got wide as she dove into the coins. She started to wonder how her mom took this.

Xxx back home xxx

"LUFFY!!!!" Nami screamed when she found out half of her money and gold storage was missing. Luffy chuckled.  
"Yes Nami?" he asked walking in.  
Nami was red in the face with fury.  
"Where…is….my…..MONEY!!" Nami said through clenched teeth after before screaming money. She grabbed her shoe and threw it at his head and then threw multiple things at him, he just laughed. She stopped and looked at him confusingly.  
"I gave half to Fayt. She'll be needing it." He said smiling wide before laughing. Nami let out a deep sigh.  
"Thanks Luffy for letting me know sooner!" she yelled and fell back into the pile of gold she still had.  
"I thought someone stole it. Or you used it for meat."  
"Nope" he simply replied smiling.

Xxx back with Fayt xxx

She giggled at the thought. Her stomach started to growl and she pursued her lips.  
"Mmmm….." she groaned in hunger holding her stomach. She got up and made her way to the kitchen. She looked around.  
"Ok Dad gives me money and no food….he ate it." She said dropping her head on the counter. She trudged back on deck and with each step her stomach growled louder. She reached the deck finally after what felt like hours and fell. She laid there listening to the sound of her stomach. The motion of the rocking ship finally put her into a small light sleep.

Xxx

She sat up a few hours later and saw that she was closing in on the island.  
She let out a yelp and jumped up. She ran to the sails and prepared to dock it. She had become a master at manipulating the sails for the ship to steer. She docked it in smoothly and anchored it. She jumped onto the dock, tied the ship and ran into town. She was now on trader's island.

The town was filled with people, merchants and traders! Fayt stared around wondrously and starry eyed. She was so excited she could barely contain it. She had pocketed some money for food and that's what she intended to get first. She walked in a restaurant and sat at a single table by a window.  
"May I get your order?" the waiter asked.  
"Yes, just some meat please and a pint." Fayt said looking at the waiter. She hung the straw hat around her neck and looked up at him. "Please." She added.

"Yes ma'am" the waiter said walking away.

A few tables away Dante heard pint and looked over.  
"She's cute." he said plainly getting up and going over to her. That's when he saw the straw hat.

Xxx

"I had a captain once." Zoro said looking at the wanted poster of Luffy. "That straw hat of his. He never let it get lost and if it did be prepared."  
"Why was he like that?"  
"Because Dante; that was his treasure. He's got a daughter about your age who wears it now."

Xxx

"Excuse me miss." Dante said walking up to her.  
"Yes?" She asked looking up at him. Her eyes grew wide for a split second as she stared at his body. She couldn't help it she was female after all.  
"I couldn't help but notice your hat. Did it belong to a Monkey D. Luffy?"  
"Yep!" She said smiling as he sat down to join her.  
"He's my daddy!!" She said proudly.  
"Ah ok because my sensei was his first mate."  
"Uncle Zoro!!"  
"Haha yep." Dante said. "So where is a lady like you headed?"  
"To become the greatest pirate of the new world!" she said as proudly and loudly as her father.  
Everyone in the restaurant began to whisper.  
"That's Luffy's daughter."  
"She's not all that scary looking."  
"She's dangerous."

"That was not a smart thing to yell in a marine run restaurant" Dante said grabbing her wrist.  
"Hey I haven't eaten!!" She protested as she was pulled up out of her seat and out of the restaurant.

He ran with her behind him until they were out of the sight of the restaurant.  
"You're a trouble maker. I'm headed to the new world as well. You miss just got yourself a new crewmate." He said sticking out his hand.  
Fayt's eyes got huge as she jumped and hugged him around the neck. She let go and jumped up on the air.  
"YOSH!! My very own crew member!!"  
"So how many of us are there?"  
"Just you and me so far." Fayt said innocently.  
"Heh heh" Dante said with a sweat drop going down the side of his face.  
"So off to get supplies!!!" Fayt said Marching off.  
"Wait we don't even know each other's names" Dante yelled running after her.  
"Oh that's easy! I'm Monkey D. Fayt!"  
Dante laughed catching up. "Dante"  
"Alright Dante first mate of the…ummm…"  
"We don't even have a name for our crew?"  
"Nor flag! But ah well!" Fayt continued into town.  
_This is going to be one hell of a ride._ Dante thought to himself as he followed his new found captain.

Xxx

Fayt and Dante were headed back to the ship. Dante of course carrying the stuff anf Fayt marching ahead with a stick leading the way.  
_Is this how Sensei felt when he traveled with Luffy. He told me that he was an idiot_.  
"Come on Dante!" Fayt said.  
"Coming captain!" Dante yelled back behind the stacks of supplies he was carrying. Fayt squealed she loved being called captain and she knew she would for a long time. They finally reached the ship.

"Well we're here!" Fayt said stopping. Dante, not seeing she stopped, crashed into her dropping some of the supplies. Fayt giggled and pick them up knowing he could not see. She led him on the deck and he gently set the things down.  
"Oh wow!" he said. His eyes got wide. "You controlled it all by yourself?!"  
"Yep!" Fayt gave a thumbs up. "My mom is Navigator Nami!"  
"Ahhhhhh!!" He exclaimed looking up and around.  
"Go explore, I'll put things away." Fayt stated laughing, she understood his excitement.  
Dante ran down and explored the ship top to bottom. It had an aquarium to keep fish with a small library, an up top workout room, captains room and beside that the bunkers. It had a big storage space and a gunnery room for the cannons and new age weaponry below the rooms.

He ran back up. "This is amazing!" he exclaimed. He ran into the kitchen area where Fayt was preparing food.  
"Well then Dante, lets untie her, raise anchor and ship of."

They worked together to untie the ship, raise anchor and Fayt began teaching him the art of sailing.  
"This is so amazing!" he said.  
"Yes it is" Fayt said giving a had one crew member and knew many more to come once they were shipped off they head towards the open sea and she plotted the next island. Blue Fire Isle.


	4. The Assassins of Blue Fire Island

Fayt's stomach growled with hunger. She groaned copying it.  
"So hungry!"  
"So go cook." Dante said hungry as well.  
"Can't. Never learned." Fayt said lying on her back. Her and Dante had been on the sea for a week now and had eaten all the easy just heat up food.  
"What!?" Dante exclaimed.  
"Daddy didn't know how and mom gave up trying to teach me when I nearly burnt down the house."  
"Damn" Dante said hitting the back of his head on the main mast.  
"We need a cook like daddy had. His name was Sanji and daddy said he had the best food ever!"  
"Sensei told me about him. Said he had good food but was a stupid love cook."  
"Yep I met Sanji once and he was a womanizer. Long legs though, He looked like he could open up a can of whoop ass."  
Dante chuckled.  
"What's so funny" Fayt asked pursing her lips in annoyance and looking at him.  
"I've never heard that phrase before is all."  
"What phrase?" Fayt asked curious now.  
"Open up a can of whoop ass." Dante said chuckling again.  
"Ah" Fayt said giggling. "I guess it is kinda funny. Daddy taught it to me."  
"Ah I see. Your dad sounds like a great man." Dante said looking up.  
"Oh he was! He helped so many people!" Fayt exclaimed excitedly Jumping to her feet.  
Dante chuckled at her excitement.  
Fayt ran to the dragon head.  
"Ah look an island!"  
Dante got up and walked over. "That must be Blue Fire Island."  
The ship got closer to the Island and Fayt grew more excited for the adventure with each passing minute.

Dante and Fayt docked the ship and they walked to the coastal village of Blue Fire Island. Once they arrived everyone took one look at them and continued their walk.  
"Cool, no trouble so far!" Fayt said smiling. Dante just shook his head and laughed.  
"Come on lets go get some food." Dante said.  
"Yosh!" Fayt said marching away. Dante followed shaking his head and smiling. _Is this what it was like for you sensei?_ He thought to himself. Fayt marched right into a small bar.  
"Hello can I help you?" the bartender asked. Fayt sat right down at the bar.  
"Yes ma'am! I want 2 pints of rum and 2 plates of you finest meat!" Fayt said with a big smile.  
"Right away." The bartender said taking their order.  
Dante sat down in the stool next to hers.

Suddenly the doors to the bar were thrown open.  
"Where are those worthless pirates that own the ship in the docks!?" a drunkard said in the doorway.  
"Right here!" Fayt said raising her hand. Dante slapped his forehead.  
The old drunkard pulled out a gun.  
"It was people like you that took my family."  
"Hey whoa there sir." Fayt said standing. "You wouldn't want to do that with all these innocent people in here. Now I'm sorry pirates took your family but I assure you it was not me. If you want to fight though I will kindly take this outside."  
"Fayt…" Dante said.  
"Dante stay here and watch my drink will ya" Fayt said turning her head to look at him. Dante nodded in understanding.

Fayt put on her straw hat and walked outside with the stranger.  
"Damn pirates!" the stranger said pointing the gun to Fayt and firing. With lightning fast speed Fayt dodged the bullet and appeared behind the man, frogging him in the throat to knock him to the ground as she passed.  
"You insult pirates and you insult my family. I don't ever want to hear you disgrace pirates again." Fayt said loudly enough for only him to hear. She walked off leaving him to run off and the crowd in the street staring.  
She walked back into the bar and sat down next to Dante.  
"You ok?" he asked warily.  
"Yep!!" Fayt said looking up at him with a great big smile on her face. She looked down at her plate and gasped.  
"FOOD!!" she yelled and dug into it quickly.  
"Eh…" Dante said watching a little surprised. He began to eat his like a normal human being until he tasted how good it was and then he was at it as quickly as Fayt.

Xxx

The stranger ran all the way to the top of hill overlooking the Island.  
"Sir a pirate is in town! She's vicious and cruel!" he said to the older man sitting in a huge chair, pointing to the nasty blue and black bruise Fayt had left him on his throat.

This big man just happens to be the "don" to the assassin team here on the Island. He had already captured 50 pirates in the past and currently had one in holding. The don let out a big hearty laugh.  
"Just one?!"  
"Yes sir." The younger stranger said gulping in fear. "She had straw hat Luffy's hat."  
"Ah so Mugiwara did have a daughter. The rumors were true…Zeke."  
"SIR!" the stranger said coming to a salute.  
"Go get your team and capture her. I want her alive, but be warned if she is Mugiwara's daughter she will not be an easy target." The don said.  
"Yes Sir!" Zeke said running off.  
The don let out another great, booming laugh.

Xxx

Back at the restaurant Dante and Fayt were patting there now full bellies.  
"That was so good!!" Fayt said picking her teeth with a toothpick.  
"I agree totally. You might have to roll me out of here." Dante said slumping back in the booth they had grabbed after their fifth plate.  
"Only if you roll me out first." Fayt said laughing.  
Dante laughed with her and they lay back in the booth.  
Fayt sat up slowly after about 5 minutes.  
"Ok we got to get back to the ship or something Dante."  
"Aw, it's anchored Fayt. Let's go explore." Dante said knowing it would get her attention.  
Fayt looked at him with a huge grin.  
"YOSH let's go!!" Fayt said jumping up and running out of the door. Dante laid there letting his food digest. _Haha knew that would get her._ He thought.

Fayt went through shop after shop buying little trinkets until she came upon a golden compass. Her eyes grew wide with want; pretty soon she walked out of the store with a huge grin. The compass was going on the wall in her map room; no one was allowed to touch it but her. She kept walking around looking here and there, laughing with the towns people, getting info about the island they were on, anything she could to keep her smiling. Then it hit her, Dante had not come with her.  
_Aw, party pooper! _She thought to herself and she headed back to the bar. She walked in calling Dante's name, but no reply; no one was even in the bar. She looked around cautiously, she knew something was wrong. She ran back to the ship to see of Dante was there.

Xxx

The assassin let go of the bartender.  
"Follow her!" Zeke commanded. Everyone of his team did what was commanded and followed Fayt quietly.  
"Here's the money as promised you greedy bastard." Zeke said throwing a small sack of money on the bar. The bartender grabbed it and felt a pang of hurt in his heart. _God please forgive me for wht I have just done_.

Xxx

Fayt reached the Rushing Wind with blinding speed and jumped on.  
"Dante where are you!!" she yelled.  
"Right here." He said opening one eye. He was leaning against the mast.  
"Oh thank god." Fayt said sitting down.  
"More trinkets?" Dante asked.  
"Yep Yep!!" Fayt said happily and she went to go put them up. She felt better knowing Dante was ok but still a little wary about something, she just couldn't figure out what the something was.


End file.
